Us Against the World
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xJFx A response to the Ranger Romance Themes Challenge exploring the relationship between Camille and Dai Shi.
1. Power

Notes: OK, so technically, this isn't a _ranger _romance theme challenge, seeing as how they're villains. Heh. Also, at this point, I don't plan on doing all 60 challenges or even 40 of them; and I don't know how regularly this will be updated. I want to write it as the mood takes me. Credit for the title goes to **Destiny45**. Thank you, D. I'll shut up now.

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Power

Timeframe: During Friends Don't Fade Away

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

He wanted a new power. He would stop at nothing to possess it, and it was a power that Camille knew would help greatly in their quest for domination.

Grizzaka wouldn't help Dai Shi learn the Sokado technique. He refused to help a human master. Camille was angry at the Earth Overlord for defying a direct order. Couldn't he see that winning was the most important thing?

Camille watched as Grizzaka and Dai Shi sparred. Grizzaka was winning, and she felt worried for her love. But she also realized that losing a fight would make Dai Shi more determined than ever to possess the power.

Dai Shi spiraled to the ground. "Dai Shi!" Camille cried. She knelt by his side, a hand on his shoulder. He nodded very slightly and lowered his gaze to the ground. She did the same.

"He has Sokado," Dai Shi muttered. "I must possess it as well. I _must_."

"Yes, Master," Camille said obediently. She promised herself that she would do whatever it took to help her love grow powerful enough to take down the rangers and rule the world.


	2. Quest

_A/N: Wow, I feel dumb. Here it is, for real..._

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Quest

Timeframe: Post True Friends, True Spirits

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

Now that he had found the map to the Rhino Nexus, Dai Shi was preparing to go on a quest to find it. Camille wished desperately that he would allow her to travel with him. But Master was stubborn; he did not want her help. She had failed him too many times.

Who knew what kind of trouble Dai Shi would get himself into without her? Couldn't he think about something other than his pride and realize that one day he would need her? She tried so hard to be a good follower, but those pesky rainbow-colored brats always foiled their plans.

The Rhino Nexus was an ancient, powerful weapon. It was sure to be heavily guarded. Camille imagined her beloved Master trying to fight these evil guardians and losing. It was this thought that made the chameleon scurry after her Master. She was going to save him, whether it be from an ancient guard…or himself.


	3. Take My Hand

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Take My Hand

Timeframe: Somewhere after Welcome to the Jungle

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

It was such a simple thing, Camille thought, why couldn't he do one thing for her? She never asked for anything from Dai Shi, just that she be allowed to have another chance. She was loyal and would do anything he wanted her to. But it seemed to have done her no good, being so faithful.

She had almost died today. He hadn't even bothered to help her.

She had begged for his help, reaching out to him because her life depended on it…and because she knew that deep down, Dai Shi had some sort of affection for her. She had been so sure that he would give her his hand to get her to safety.

The chameleon watched Dai Shi storm around, angry at their lack of progress yet again. She felt meek, just like she always did when Master was in one of his moods. She also felt hurt.

One simple gesture, Camille thought, I would have done it for him.


	4. Guilt

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Guilt

Timeframe: Somewhere after Welcome to the Jungle. Companion drabble to Take My Hand

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

Dai Shi stomped around his lair, angry with himself. The small part of him that was still human, that was still Jarrod, was feeling guilty about Camille's near death experience earlier today.

He had been angry about the last victory the rangers had had on them. Camille and the Rin Shi had failed yet again. He had been taking his anger out on the nearby forest, punching and kicking trees and boulders over and over again. The chameleon had stumbled across him at the wrong time, and before he knew it, they were sparring.

The lion and the lizard moved closer and closer to the edge of a canyon. Camille was holding her own against him, until she tripped over a tree root and stumbled into the canyon. She hung onto the protruding rock tightly, and little by little she extended her hand to him.

"Dai Shi!" Camille cried. "Help me!"

"Camille, Camille, Camille…you got yourself into this situation. You can get yourself out of it." Dai Shi perched on a nearby boulder to watch his useless minion wrestle out of her life or death scenario. She managed to pull herself up eventually, and then the chameleon stomped past him back to the lair.

He joined her soon after, having an intense inner battle. Jarrod had not always been a nice person due to his temper, but the small part of him that remained nagged at Dai Shi. _'You deserve this guilt,'_ Jarrod said, _'She would have helped us.'_


	5. Triumph

**Us against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Triumph

Timeframe: During Path of the Rhino

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

After days of traveling miles and miles with only an ancient map for company, Dai Shi arrived at the Rhino Nexus. He should have been in a better mood than usual – for once, his plan had been successful. Looming overhead was the Rhino Nexus. He could rest for a moment.

Dai Shi leaned against a tree. It was odd, but every single time he envisioned having a victory, it seemed Camille was somewhere in the background, smiling her evil smile at their fortune.

But here in the jungle, Dai Shi was completely alone. There were no traitorous Overlords or foot soldiers…or useless minions.

He was by himself.

Somehow, it made his triumph seem less important.


	6. Closer

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Closer

Timeframe: Race to the Nexus

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

He cared about her. He had saved her from whatever beast lurked below the earth's surface and he hadn't spoke down to her. "Watch your step," Master had said, but not in a cruel way. Dai Shi had talked to her as if she was valued comrade, a friend.

Later, when the Overlords had shown up, followed by the rangers, Dai Shi had helped her up yet again. Every time he touched her, Camille's heart skipped a beat.

The chameleon couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Dai Shi was possibly starting to think of her as an asset instead of a hindrance.

He was walking slightly ahead of her. Camille hurried to catch up with him, staying close as they continued on their journey.


	7. Gift

**Us against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Gift

Timeframe: Dash for the Dagger

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

The chameleon was bursting with pride as she made her way through the maze of corridors to where her beloved was being held captive. She had done well with her task, tricking the yellow ranger into saying her friends had the dagger and then following the blue and white rangers to find it.

Camille hoped Dai Shi would reward her for being successful in her endeavor. The lizard did not want much, perhaps praise and a smile from her master. That would be a gift to her, just as the dagger was a gift for him.

"My Master, I have the control dagger," Camille told Dai Shi, sliding the weapon in between the bars of the prison gate.

The lion smiled his evil smile. "Excellent." He fingered the small sword and concentrated for a moment before slashing the bars of his dungeon with it. Dai Shi stepped out into the corridor with his minion, continuing to smile evilly. "The winds of change approach. You have done well, Camille."

His praise meant everything to the lizard. It did not happen often.


	8. Friends

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Friends

Timeframe: Fear of the Phantoms

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

He was starting to trust her. Ever since she had successfully completed her task of bringing her beloved the Control Dagger, Dai Shi had seemed to grow fonder of her.

He had allowed Camille to journey back to the Nexus with him, and he had kept her safe. They had taken back his throne from Grizzaka together, and when he sat in his grand chair, she was proud to stand by his side.

Dai Shi was beginning to see that this chameleon minion wasn't a hindrance, but an asset. They were learning to work together, not just as master and follower, but…

Like they were friends. They were in this fight against the rangers together now.

The chameleon watched the lion master gather the elephant, bat and shark masters, knowing just how much progress they had made now that they were friends.


	9. Fight

**Us against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Fight

Timeframe: Fear of the Phantoms

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

As sounds of footsteps approached the throne room, Camille reverted to her other form. She was ready for a fight, Dai Shi noted as he joined her. Jellica was an Overlord and the two would be up for a tough battle. And still Camille moved closer, daggers drawn, ready to defend him.

Later, when Jellica had been destroyed and the Phantom Generals had gone off on their quest to capture the elephant, bat and shark masters, Dai Shi returned to his throne. Camille, now back to her human form, remained close to her love, taking delight in their new allies. Master was sure to have a plan.

There was silence in the main room of the lair for several moments. Finally, he spoke. "I must thank you, Camille, for the loyalty you have shown to me," Dai Shi murmured. "Though you have not always been competent, you have never strayed from my side. Minutes ago you were ready to fight for my life without a doubt or second thought. I will find some way to reward you one we have taken the planet."

"Thank you, Master."

There would be more fights to come, the lion knew, but Camille would be there to face them, by his side.


	10. Moonlight

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Moonlight

Timeframe: Somewhere between Welcome to the Jungle and Ghost of a Chance

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

The chameleon was wandering through the forest alone, thinking about the events of the past few weeks. She had finally been freed, for one, and now there were three rangers to foil their plans. But Camille was sure they would not pose a threat for much longer. She and Dai Shi were still getting the hang of things again; once she and her beloved were on top of their game, the rangers would be history.

Little did Camille know, she was being watched by the lion master. Dai Shi had to admit that his useless minion was beautiful. The moon was shining down on her through the canopy of trees, making her already pale skin alabaster. It was a stunning contrast with her deep brown hair.

The human's body was reacting to her. Dai She grew furious with his host. He had to take down those children and then the world before he could focus on Camille. Once he was in charge, they could have all the time in the world. They were, of course, immortal.

He did have a soft spot for her, despite her failures at choosing an opponent worthy of those stupid colorful teenagers. She tried so hard to please him, and she had never strayed from his side. Dai Shi rewarded loyalty.

For the moment, though, he'd have to watch from a distance.


	11. Home

**A/N: Sorry it's been almost two months; I just haven't wanted to write lately. Also, I have no idea how the series is going to end; I'm using my creative license with this one.**

**Us against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Home

Timeframe: Post Series

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

Things were good. For the first time in thousands of years, Camille was truly happy. She could not possibly have asked for anything else. True, she didn't have Dai Shi. She had someone better.

She had Jarrod. She couldn't see that changing anytime soon.

_The rangers had defeated Dai Shi, leaving Jarrod behind. Camille, having been devoted to her master for centuries, was beginning to wonder what to do with herself. She was sitting on the debris strewn ground, lost in thought, when the familiar form of Jarrod appeared._

_He didn't know what to do with himself, either. He had been banished from Pai Zhuq dishonorably, and the academy had been his only home for nearly half his life._

_The longer they spoke, the more they realized they had in common. It was really refreshing to be able to have a conversation with someone other than Flit. Jarrod listened to her, and she to him._

_It was hours into their first conversation that the chameleon realized Jarrod had fallen in love with her while he had been possessed by Dai Shi. It made her feel special that _someone _wanted to pay attention to her._

The pair had stayed in the ruins of the temple, and since they had few marketable skills, they had been given jobs at Jungle Karma. It had taken awhile to earn the trust of the others, but that stood to reason. Now the former rangers and villains were at least civil with each other.

For a year they had saved their paychecks and tips and had finally managed to come up with the money to lease a small apartment.

It really wasn't much, but it wasn't the size that mattered to Camille as she carefully adjusted the small framed photograph of her and Jarrod.

What mattered was that it was home.


	12. Song

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney. I also do not own "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, who is a genius, by the way.

Challenge: Song

Timeframe: Post Series

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

It was a slow day at Jungle Karma. Fran was sitting at the counter, her nose buried in a book. RJ was in the kitchen experimenting with new recipes, occasionally talking to himself loudly enough for his employees to hear.

Camille, who was sitting at a booth, watched the ghost town that had once been JKP. She was bored. As the young woman with the chameleon spirit turned away from her coworkers, her deep brown gaze fell on Jarrod, who was refilling a napkin dispenser at another table.

As the lion finished this task, he looked over at Camille. A smile crossed his face as he took in his girlfriend's familiar form. Jarrod approached Camille's booth and slid onto the bench opposite hers. "Hey."

Camille propped her chin on the palm of her hand. "Hey. Are you bored, too?"

Jarrod nodded. "I'm _so_ bored. How much longer is our shift?" He looked up at the clock and let out a groan.

RJ came out of the back room, carrying a small radio with big red splatters on it. "My pizza exploded all over the kitchen," he explained as he got three curious looks from his employees. He picked up a clean towel and wiped off the radio. The wolf ranger then turned the radio on and smiled in triumph as a tune emitted from the radio's speakers.

The Pai Zhuq master put the radio down again. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen." Fran hopped down from her perch on the stool and went to help her boss.

The song faded out and was replaced by the DJ's voice. "This is Tanya Sloan-Park at KBLUFF, playing all the hits. Here's the new one from Jason Mraz, 'I'm Yours.'"

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

"He's got the right idea," Jarrod said as the song continued to play. The lion took the chameleon's hands in his. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like an idiot, but Camille, I…"

She smiled. "I already know."


	13. Why?

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Why?

Timeframe: To Earn Your Stripes

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

"_Dai Shi doesn't care about you, but I do."_

Jarrod's words echoed over and over again in Camille's mind. _"I do…I do…"_

The human whom Dai Shi was possessing _cared._ About _her._ It had been so, so long since the chameleon had heard those words, and it didn't matter, suddenly, that it wasn't Dai Shi who loved her. There was someone out there who cared about what happened to her.

Camille was starting to wish that Jarrod would be able to fight Dai Shi's spirit. She had been to devoted to Dai Shi for centuries and what good had it ever done her? She had served loyally, and still Dai Shi gave no notice of her.

Jarrod, on the other hand…though he was human, he had protected her, helped her…the look in his eyes as he held her told Camille everything.

Then Jarrod lost control again. "Get off of my throne," the Beast King growled at his minion. In her haste to please, Camille tripped over herself and landed in a crumpled heap. As she struggled to right herself, the chameleon couldn't help but wonder why Dai Shi had to come along and ruin everything.


	14. Test

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Test

Timeframe: Post Now the Final Fury

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

Jarrod and Camille waited nervously as their classmates engaged in their master tests. Camille had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember a complicated block – and – punch move that was sure to be helpful during her test.

The lion smiled as Camille opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Camille you've been studying for your master test for weeks. You're in top shape." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer. "And you're the sexiest chameleon I've ever seen." Jarrod pressed a kiss to the top of Camille's deep brown hair.

"I doubt Casey agrees with you," Camille muttered, just as the tiger master called for she and Jarrod to take their master exam.

"Good luck," Casey said pleasantly before the gong was rung.

It was a tough fight (Casey wasn't the tiger master for nothing) but when it was over, the two former villains were pleased. They stood before Casey and bowed, and he did the same.

"Camille, you passed the test. Congratulations." The chameleon's eyes widened as she pushed up her sleeve to see the Order of the Claw symbol, now tattooed on her arm.

"Jarrod, you are also now a master. Well done."

The newest Pai Zhuq masters caught each other's gaze, grinning with pride. They knew they couldn't have passed the test alone.


	15. One Moment

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: One Moment

Timeframe: Post Now the Final Fury

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

Ocean Bluff looked…magical, Camille thought as she walked quickly down the street. The former villainess was bundled up in a long green coat, black gloves and a black scarf. She carried a large bag filled with wrapped gifts for her friends. She felt good as she passed the bright displays in the store windows.

The whole city seemed to be alive with festivities. In the big square in the middle of town was a gigantic Christmas tree. The huge Douglas fir was done up with red and yellow bulbs the size of baseballs, along with purple, white and blue tinsel. Camille knew the color scheme was in gratitude to the rangers.

Finally, she reached her destination. Camille pushed open the door to Jungle Karma, grateful for the warmth provided by the pizza ovens. A big grin crossed the chameleon's face as her gaze fell on the circle her friends had formed.

"Camille!" Lily exclaimed joyously as she slid off her stool. The yellow cheetah embraced the green chameleon swiftly and then pulled back, beaming. "How have you been? It's been a long time."

"I've been great. Is Jarrod here yet?" The chameleon's gaze traveled over her friends and found that her boyfriend hadn't arrived yet. She frowned slightly.

"He called. He had to make a stop," Casey explained as he, too, came to greet his former adversary.

The chameleon nodded and shrugged off her coat. RJ came out with a tray containing seven mugs. "Who wants hot chocolate?" he inquired as he began to pass the cups out.

The group continued to catch up with each other. When Camille had been there maybe half an hour, the door opened again and Jarrod came in. The lion joined his friends, pausing to kiss Camille.

"Now that everyone is here," Lily began, "Let's do our gift exchange." Quick as her animal spirit, Lily darted up into the loft and returned with her arms full of presents.

A few hours later, when it was almost time to leave, the lion drew Camille into his embrace. "Do you want your present now?" he murmured into her dark hair. Camille nodded, glancing at Jarrod's face. He looked pleased.

Jarrod went to the coat hooks and reached into the pocket of his winter jacket. He drew out a long black box and cracked it open. He gave it to Camille.

The smiling chameleon took out a sterling silver charm bracelet, from which five charms hung. There was a purple crystal in the shape of a heart, a "J", a "C", a miniature lion, and a tiny lizard. She smiled and held out her wrist. Jarrod clasped the bracelet for her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Camille answered, "And it's from you. I'll always wear it."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	16. Time

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Time

Timeframe: Post Now the Final Fury. You can look at it as a sequel to "One Moment."

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

After a very merry Christmas, the lion and the lizard were expecting to have a quiet New Year's Eve.

Of course, Lily would not hear of it. The whole gang was going out to the big party downtown, and unfortunately for Jarrod and Camille, Lily deemed them "part of the gang."

The pair dressed warmly for the cold December evening as they grudgingly headed out to meet the former rangers.

"I can see my breath," Camille complained as they made their way through the hordes of people to Lily, Casey and the others. "What exactly is the point of celebrating a new year? Are there presents, like Christmas?" The chameleon's face wore a puzzled expression as she waited for Jarrod to answer.

The lion chuckled lightly. "There aren't any presents. Many people use New Year's Eve as an excuse to party –" he pointed to several tipsy partygoers – "But there are some who use it to reflect on the past and look forward to what's going to come next."

Camille nodded in comprehension, and she noticed that Jarrod looked regretful. She placed a gloved hand on his arm, her deep brown eyes empathetic. "If that's true, we have time to fix our mistakes, Jarrod. And we'll do it together.

_A/N: Overdrive Red wishes a Happy New Year to everybody! Stay safe, kiddies, and don't do anything I wouldn't do…_


	17. Spellbound

**A/N: Again, using creative license with Camille's past.**

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Spellbound

Timeframe: Pre Series

Ships: Dai Shi/Camille

She was very, very young when she first encountered Dai Shi.

She had been traveling – running away, more precisely. Her parents had introduced her to her betrothed. He was an ugly man more than twice her seventeen years. He had children from his first wife, and it was clear he wanted nothing from her but a maid and the occasional pleasure.

Young though she was, Camille ached for something unheard of at the time: to marry for love, to have children and a beautiful, happy home.

Camille knew she would never get this with the man her parents had chosen for her. Late that night, she stowed a few belongings in a brown leather pack and slipped from the house.

Her father was a woodsman, and their cottage was in the forest. It was difficult not to step on twigs as she escaped her home and duties. As she picked a path through the debris, she wondered why she had been born to a poor family. Even as a young girl, Camille yearned for the better things in life. She believed she was meant for the best.

Finally, she was far enough from home that she didn't have to be careful where she walked. It was then that she grew cheerful, skipping and singing. Camille felt certain that breaking out on her own was what she had been destined to do all along.

Camille had walked about a mile when she began to see a strange thick gray smoke being to engulf the forest. She was afraid of the smoke and what it might mean. Hoping the forest was not ablaze, the young girl continued on her path at a hurried pace.

As she continued to walk, Camille began to hear noises. It sounded as if someone was in a battle – there were sounds of swords clanking against each other in horrid screeches. Frightened, she hid behind a tree as the fight wore on.

Then the noises stopped and the smoke drifted away. Camille wanted to move but her feet would not obey her.

Out of the darkness, a beautiful, mesmerizing voice spoke. "She tries to blend in, like a chameleon. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"C–Camille," she stuttered. The voice laughed.

"Fitting." The owner of the voice moved into view and Camille looked at him in awe.

It was one look, but it was enough. It only took one look to make her bound by Dai Shi's spell.


	18. Lost

**A/N: Jarrod's past; all creative license (except the Fishers) yet again.**

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Lost

Timeframe: Pre Series

Ships: None, really.

He never fit in, even in his own family. His parents had been young when they'd had him, and as a result they were much more interested in going out to party than they were in caring for their young son. Often they left him with his maternal grandmother, disappearing for days at a time.

That was the only affection he had as a small boy. Grandma was loving and kind. She bought him clothes, shoes and toys and let him eat as much as he wanted. He loved staying at Grandma's.

When he was seven, things looked up a bit. They moved away to Ocean Bluff. His parents were home more, and they drank less. Mom started playing games with him, and Dad showed him karate moves. They tucked him in at night. They told Jarrod how much they loved him.

But it didn't last long. Six months later, they were going out again, not setting him up with a babysitter or even calling. He did his best, doing his homework and taking his baths. He tried to clean up the house and make dinner for himself.

The neighbors, the Fishers, sensed something was wrong. They often invited Jarrod over to their home. After school, he helped Mr. Fisher with the horses. Sometimes he got to ride them.

His parents didn't come home. The landlord came by, asking Jarrod about their whereabouts. The little boy broke down, saying he didn't know. His landlord called Child Protective Services.

Jarrod was only eight, but they gave him a choice. It was either a group home or an elite martial arts academy that happened to have an opening. He remembered those brief happy moments with his father.

He chose Pai Zhuq.

But on that first day, he was alone. The other kids were back from their summer breaks, being dropped off by their loving parents.

No one noticed the lost little boy.


	19. Dawn

**A/N: Jarrod's first line is from "The Lion King."**

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Dawn

Timeframe: Post Now the Final Fury

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

Casey walked her down the aisle the day she married Jarrod. Her own father was long dead, and Jarrod's had abandoned him as a kid. Since their years of combat, Casey and Jarrod had gotten to be very close, and Camille couldn't think of anyone else she would rather give the honor to.

Lily and Fran were her bridesmaids. They looked beautiful in their matching emerald satin dresses, and she smiled at them as she approached the altar.

Casey took his spot as best man, and the pastor began the ceremony.

When they were officially husband and wife, Jarrod leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Their friends took turns hugging and congratulating the newlyweds. Camille felt as if her smile was permanently glued to her face as she thanked each of her guests in turn.

The reception was a blast. Though the guests were few in number, they managed to have fun. Lily dragged Casey and Theo out onto the dance floor, and the retired yellow ranger hardly stopped moving for the rest of the night.

Once they were alone, they celebrated properly.

Early the next morning, Camille found her new husband on the balcony watching the sun come up. She smiled, putting her arms around him from behind.

"I am so glad I married you," he told her. "I am so glad we've managed to stuck with starting over. Now here we are, at the dawn of a new era…"

"Cheesy," she murmured, kissing his shoulder blade. "Come back to bed."

He shook his head. "I am not cheesy," Jarrod told her indignantly.

Camille ignored him, threading her fingers through hers. She pulled him back inside. "Cheesy."


	20. Pride

**Us Against the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PR. It's property of Saban and Disney.

Challenge: Pride

Timeframe: Post Now the Final Fury

Ships: Jarrod/Camille

"Come on," hollered the dark haired boy as he turned to face his family. What a bunch of slowpokes. All of his friends were probably at the park already.

"Jake, the park isn't going anywhere," his mother said as the rest of the family approached the anxious boy. As she drew level to her son, Camille put a hand on his shoulder. "We have all day. There's hours and hours to have fun, alright?"

The eldest child of Jarrod and Camille nodded, grabbing his mom's hand to pull her faster. "Dad, catch up, OK?" Jake yelled back to his father. He heard his father's deep voice chuckle somewhere behind him.

Jarrod arrived a few minutes after Camille and Jake. He carried a little girl in his arms. As he slid onto the bench next to Camille, little Callie Rhodes skipped over, reaching for Christina's hand. "We play, Uncle Jarrod," Callie informed him.

"Play," echoed Christine, looking hopefully at her mother and father. Her mother smiled and nodded, and the two girls ran off to climb on the jungle gym.

Camille moved closer to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's nice, having children that we can take to the park. I never thought I would have this kind of life, but I'm so glad that we do."

"I love our little pride, too."

Camille furrowed her brow slightly, "Our pride?"

"Like lions," Jarrod explained.

His wife smiled again, rolling her eyes. "Cheesy."


End file.
